1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor drive unit-attachable cameras with means enabling both electromagnetic release and mechanical release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide an electromagnetic release type camera adapted to be used with a motor drive unit so that a continuous succession of film winding and exposure operations can be performed as a control switch alternately changes its position when the film is advanced one frame and each exposure is completed. In such a camera, when the battery is drained of electrical energy, no additional photographs can be carried out.
As a result, it has been proposed to make the electromagnetic release type camera switchable to a mechanical release mode when a new battery is not available, thus making it possible to actuate the camera.
However, when this camera is switched to the mechanical release mode, the use of the motor drive unit as described above no longer effects automatic driving of the camera. Accordingly there arises a demand for a camera which even when switched from the electromagnetic to the mechanical release mode retains its cooperation with the motor drive unit to effect automatic driving.